


Unfinished Business

by blackrose66



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose66/pseuds/blackrose66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slow grin spread across his face and in an instant he slipped under the table...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business

As he entered the building he could hear the first notes of "Underneath". He stopped and stood stock still . "My God", he thought, "His voice is so beautiful, so clear, so full of such emotion and passion". His heart swelled in his chest and he turned to leave. No, he thought I've got to see him just once more. He peered at him from the side stage entrance. The VIP pass was left at the box office under his name just like he said it would. "Damn he looks good, he has lost weight". He waited until the performance was over and Adam had entered the dressing room. Quietly he watched him from the doorway...

  
Adam's hair was frosted silver on top and swept away from his face. Those intense blue eyes were lined in kohl. Adam turned around " Hey you made it!' "Yeah almost didn't make my flight" "You see any of it? " " Yeah about 20 minutes". He felt awkward and uncomfortable. Adam took off his shirt, he averted his eyes. He felt flushed all over his body, sweaty, and the familiar stirrings in his groin. Was it still that instant? The attraction still that powerful? Oh God YES!!! Fuck YES!!! He clamped his hand over his mouth for fear a scream would escape and pretended to cover a cough. " You okay?" Adam causally asked. "Yeah, yeah just tired" but he wasn't okay. He'd never been the same since that night four years ago...

  
The bar was cool, dimly lit, twinkling blue lights, chrome and crystal. Water danced in the pool outside and caught his attention for a second. The VIP booth was secluded in the back, away from the main floor. Adam was talking about his tour and album sales but he wasn't paying attention. He was watching that soft mouth, watching those freckled lips moving and imagining them kissing his thighs and moving closer to his-- " Hey I just asked you a question!" " Sure you're okay?" "Yeah I need a refill" and he tapped his glass with his finger. Adam motioned for the waitress. She quickly filled the glass and left. Adam stared at him for a moment and softly chuckled. A slow grin spread across his face and in an instant he slipped under the table. OH FUCK!!!!! His eyes quickly darted around the bar as he felt Adam's hand unzip his pants and slip his throbbing cock into his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut and gulped his bourbon. It burned his throat but helped stifle the moan of sheer fuckin' pleasure fighting to escape!

  
Splashing cold water on his face, he stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. His eyes looked wild, "What the fuck am I doing??!!". He felt dizzy with anticipation and fucking reckless. Outside a black limo crept up to the curb and when the valet opened the door Adam was inside. He hesitated,"Stop the bullshit and get in", Adam glowered and moved over. He slid inside the cool leather interior felt good against his bare arms. Adam's face was scrubbed clean, his profile looked so handsome as he sat quiet for a moment. He faced the glass partition as he started to speak ."This is all it can be, it stops here after tonight ". The limo glided along the night streets, lights flashing in a blur. Adam turned to him, "Understand?" his tone wasn't angry but firm. Then Adam reached over and kissed him softly and he yielded under the sweetness of it. Then kissing him harder, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Adam licked his neck then yanked his t-shirt over his head and sucked his nipples hard...

  
The hotel suite was dark but Adam didn't turn on the light. Their shadows danced on the wall from the streetlights outside. " I know what you want but I don't think you can fuckin' handle it", he sat on the bed and pulled off his boots. "But I want to know.." he croaked his throat suddenly parched from fear and excitement. "Why, why the fuck do you want to know??!" "Cuz it would be different...with you", his voice trailed off. Adam stood up, walked over to the mini bar and poured two drinks. "Here" and took one shot of tequila gulping it quickly. He drank his too,in one gulp and as it raced thru his body he felt his dick getting hard. He stepped tentatively towards the bed. Adam turned on the lamp on the nightstand, he was completely naked. His eyes glowed warmly in the light,"Just try to relax" he whispered softly...

  
He felt so fuckin' hot he thought he'd explode. Adam pinned him to the bed and pumped hard, his breath ragged. Adam's eyes rolled back in his head as he groaned. Adam turned him over, pulled his hips right up against his body then rammed into him from behind. He gasped, " OH FUCK!!! FUCK ME ADAM! Don't stop!" But Adam stopped, flipped him over on his back, pulled his legs over his shoulders and slid in slow and deep. Face to face he looked into those intense blue eyes, they seemed to say "Is this what you want, to feel me fuck you from inside ?" "Yes, yes, yes" he whispered. Such sweet, aching, pulsing ecstasy! His mind twisting, swirling, his body arching and bending to every thrust. Hard and fast then slow, hard and fast then slow, HARD and FAST then SLOW! He exploded all the while falling and drowning in those blue eyes...

  
He rolled over, every part of his body ached. He felt so languid, he could smell him, taste him on his mouth, feel him still inside. With his eyes still closed, he reached out to touch Adam's broad back but he wasn't there. He sat up, daylight spilled thru the curtains. Now his mouth felt dry and tasted metallic. He started to rub his eyes when he saw the note." I meant what I said last night, but I felt something too. I've left instructions with the concierge, just tell him the VIP suite. Good luck in your endeavors, Kris" - Adam.


End file.
